Earth formations are used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon storage. Seismic events such as microseismic events which may occur in an earth formation are monitored to better understand the subsurface structure of the formation and to monitor the integrity of the hydrocarbon storages. Improved knowledge of the subsurface structure can lead to improved development or maintenance of the formation by taking actions to limit or prevent damage that may occur in the formation. When storing hydrocarbons, monitoring the seismicity is a way to monitor the integrity of the caverns used for storage. Typically, microseismicity monitoring relies on analysis performed by a human operator. Unfortunately, it can take as much a half a day or more before the results of the analysis are presented to the operator of the hydrocarbon storage site. In this interval, continued operation after a microseismic event occurs may result in damage to the formation or the caverns used for storage. Hence, it would be well received hydrocarbon storage industry if apparatuses and methods would be developed to automatically acquire and analyze seismic data and present analysis results to a user in real time.